Pulp Fiction/Trivia
*This is Quentin Tarantino's second feature-length film, after Reservoir Dogs. *The first Quentin Tarantino film to win major awards, including an Awards Academy Award, an Golden Globe and a BAFTA Award. *Probably Quentin Tarantino's most successful film and is also Quentin Tarantino's highest grossing film until fifteen years later when Quentin's war epic Inglourious Basterds surprassed Pulp Fiction of the grossing. Legacy *This film is known for his neo-noir mixed-and-intersecting storyline involving Los Angeles mobsters and hitmen, references to media pop culture, a mysterious briefcase and local trademarks. *This film is ranked as No. 95 on AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies list, as it's widely considered as one of the greatest films of all time. Profanity *The f-bomb is used over 265 times throughout the film. *This movie is listed as one of the most-profaned films in cinema, due to the strong use of the f-bomb. Critical Reception The film was met with critical acclaim, with critics giving the film positive reviews, praising the ensemble cast, hard-knocking and talented performances, and the storyline. This film is Quentin Tarantino's second-highest rated film, scoring a 94% on Rotten Tomatoes and the highest-rated on MetaCritic. According to the consensus, "One of the most influential films of the 1990s, Pulp Fiction is a delirious post-modern mix of neo-noir thrills, pitch-black humor, and pop-culture touchstones". Cast *'John Travolta 'as '''Vince Vega: '''one of the fellow hitmen working for Marcellus Wallace. Daniel Day-Lewis was in favor of portraying Vince Vega but Quentin Tarantino had to turn him down in favor for John Travolta. Travolta's role was also known for revitalizing his career, which led for a Best Actor nominations at the 67th Academy Awards. *'Samuel L. Jackson '''as '''Jules Winnfield: '''one of the fellow hitmen working for Marcellus Wallace. Jules' role is notable for the ''"Ezekiel 25:17" Bible quote. Samuel's performance earned an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor. *'Uma Thurman 'as '''Mia Wallace: '''the attractive wife of Marcellus Wallace. Uma's performance earned her an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actress. She is also notable for appearing on the film's poster, with a cigarette in her hand as she lays in bed with a gun in front of her. *'Bruce Willis 'as '''Butch Coolidge: '''a devastated prizefighter who is obsessed of his gold watch, given by his deceased father. Butch's character is a homage to 1950s actors. *'Ving Rhames 'as '''Marcellus Wallace: '''the boss of Vince Vega and Jules Winnfield. *'Harvey Keitel '''as '''Winston "The Wolf": '''a wise and brilliant man who is known for solving various problems. He was cast in the film as a favor for his performance in Quentin's previous film ''Reservoir Dogs as Mr. White. *'Tim Roth '''as '"Pumpkin"/"Ringo": a British man who, alongside his fiance Honey Bunny/Yolanda, holds a heist at a diner. Tim Roth was cast in favor for his performance in Quentin's previous film ''Reservoir Dogs as Mr. Orange. *'''Amanda Plummer '''as '''Yolanda '"Honey Bunny": '''a British women who, alongside her fiance Pumpkin/Ringo, holds a heist at a diner. *'Maria de Medeiros 'as '''Fabienne: '''the French girlfriend of Butch Coolidge. *'Eric Stoltz 'as '''Lance: '''a heroine drug dealer who is a friend of Vince and also the drug supplier of him. *'Rosanna Arquette 'as '''Jody: '''the wife of Lance who has pierce around her body. *'Christopher Walkens '''as '''Captain Koons: an United States military commanding officer, devoted from the Vietnam War, to deliver Butch the golden watch in favor of Butch's deceased father. Category:Pulp Fiction